


addiction

by Aubrelin



Category: SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lee Taemin, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smoking, Smut, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: He couldn't move. His arms were tied above his head, attached to the headboard by a short rope that left almost no room to struggle. The room was dark, but there was a light between them, at the end of Jonghyun's cigarette.This is how Taemin became addicted.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Destroy Me More





	addiction

He couldn't move. His arms were tied above his head, attached to the headboard by a short rope that left almost no room to struggle. Taemin was trembling, his legs spread far, Jonghyun between them, deep inside of him. They were skin to skin. Jonghyun's was burning. The room was dark, but there was a light between them, at the end of Jonghyun's cigarette.

Taemin's legs trembled and his eyes were going wider as Jonghyun wasn't moving his hand away from Taemin's face, where it was securely closed over his mouth and nose, preventing him from breathing freely. They were looking at one another and Jonghyun watched Taemin go slowly more and more frantic, when he began to realise he wasn't going to get the oxygen he needed to stop the searing pain in his lungs.

Taemin tried to pull his head to the side, but Jonghyun was too strong. Jonghyun was always too strong. He had no trouble getting Taemin when he wanted him. He had no problem capturing him, pinning him down and keeping him down. That thought kept Taemin safe when he felt lonely, but in moments like these it terrified him, because he could never be entirely certain that Jonghyun knew what he was doing and would let go in time.

Jonghyun's free hand moved to his cigarette and he pulled it from his lips, before leaning forward — being careful not to touch the burning end of the cigarette into the blankets. His hand pulled down from Taemin's mouth and instead grabbed hold of his chin, keeping Taemin's head in place, so that when he gasped for breath all he got was a mouth full of the smoke Jonghyun blew out into it. His eyes stung and he immediately began to cough, pulling more frantically on the rope around his wrists.

Jonghyun didn't often fuck him slowly, but he did so now, while his eyes remained sharp on Taemin's, taking in every detail of his response, every little moment of struggle to clear his lungs of the toxins he'd been forced to breathe in just now. He continued to cough, though did slowly regain his breathing, and easily moaned at the sensation of Jonghyun pushing deeply inside of him, pinning him down to the mattress. It felt good... It felt amazing... He forgot everything while he was here; all the things that bothered him during the day, which had become insignificant now.

The cigarette was back between Jonghyun's lips and Taemin watched him, watched how good it looked, how much he loved it, how the smell reminded him of sex and nothing but sex, and realised he had a problem. But he didn't care. How could he care when being here, beneath Jonghyun, was the only real pleasure he knew? Even when it involved being slowly murdered, slowly intoxicated to love it...

* * *

Taemin never did this, but he couldn't help himself. He'd been eyeing the packet of cigarettes for a while now. Jonghyun had left them out on the table, because he didn't bother hiding his habits, even though Jinki had told him often enough he ought to stop. He'd said he would, in good time, but not yet. Taemin wondered whether he ever would, and wasn't sure he really wanted him to.

Slowly he'd reached his hand out and opened the packet. He looked inside and grabbed one of the cigarettes from the pack. It felt strange in his fingers. He'd never held one before. But they smelled the way they were supposed to, and they felt kind of right. More so... a part of his brain had suddenly relaxed. Not quite entirely, but a little. Maybe it'd work. Maybe it'd get rid of the anxiety and help—

Suddenly the cigarette was snatched from between his fingers and Taemin sat frozen in shock on the settee, eyes looking up to meet Jonghyun's, dark and glinting, staring straight at him.

"No." It was a simple command, but it encompassed a whole lot more than just that. It was a _threat_.

"I wasn't going—" Taemin began, but he had no idea what he'd actually been doing and he couldn't exactly say he hadn't been tempted before. Some days he straight out craved it.

"It's not this you want," Jonghyun said. He threw the cigarette back down on the table, besides the packet. He moved towards Taemin then, suddenly lunged at him, and one hand clenched tight around Taemin's throat while he pushed him down into the settee. "It's this."


End file.
